Advertisements play a very important role in the highly competing commercial environment nowadays. For example, the establishment of a business image, the introduction of a company into market, the promotion of products, etc. all can be achieved through different types of advertisements. Eye-catching advertisements arouse people's curiosity and can be deeply impressed on people's memory. Therefore, most businesses pay high attention to their advertisement designs.
Among others, signboards designed with light emitting diodes (LED's) can show extremely good publicizing effect. An LED signboard turns a two-dimensional static presentation mode into a dynamic image presentation mode to show more changeful and flexible designs and visual effects that could not be achieved by other conventional advertising media.
However, LED modules forming the LED signboard would produce heat when they are used to emit light over a long period of time. In the event the produced heat is accumulated in the LED signboard without being timely removed, adverse influences on the LED signboard will occur. For example, the LED modules at different positions on the signboard might emit light of non-uniform brightness. In a worse condition, some of the LED modules might become burn-out or failed, resulting in discontinued advertising images on the signboard and accordingly largely reduced advertising effect.
To ensure the LED modules in the signboards to work and display high quality advertising images in a constant manner over an extended time period, the LED signboard manufacturers have to frequently dispatch workers to different districts to maintain and repair the LED signboards, which would inevitably increase the manufacturers' and the users' labor cost while the LED modules still have shortened service life.
In brief, the conventional LED signboards have the following disadvantages: (1) being subject to poor heat dissipation; (2) having shortened service life; (3) requiring high labor cost; and (4) showing non-uniform brightness.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a water-cooling heat dissipation system for LED signboard to overcome the problems with the conventional LED signboards.